Lettre d'une soeur
by GinLynn
Summary: Des lettres égarés dans des lieux oubliés
1. Tunie

**Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews pour mes autres textes. En voilà un autre sur un de mes personnage préféré: Pétunia**

Lily,

C'était en Mai. Il faisait beau, un soleil dont les rayons auraient rendu ton sourire éblouissant.

On avait passé plus de trois heures à m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller. On m'avait complimenter, je répondais avec un sourire qui laissait mes yeux vides de toute joie. Car je le savais. Il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tu me manquais, toi ma sœur. Toi qui ne serais pas là pour me voir épouser l'homme que j'aimais. La magie nous avaient séparés. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Ou en tout cas pas te t'avoir poussée vers ce monde. Ce monde qui t'appartenait et ou je n'avais pas ma place.

Aujourd'hui je regrette Lily. Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir poussé vers ce monde qui voulait ta mort. Aujourd'hui, on est le premier Novembre 1981 et tu es morte il y a quelques heures. Je n'oublierais jamais cette date. Cette date ou j'ai l'impression que c'est moi et non ce mage noir qui t'a tuée. Je regrette tant Lily. Bientôt le petit garçon que j'ai recueillie, ton fils que je tiens à l'instant tout contre moi, grandira. Et je serais obligé de recommencer le manège que j'ai crée pour toi, pour t'éloigner de moi. Dans quelques minutes, je serais obliger de faire semblant de détester cet enfant que je tiens dans mes bras. Il a tes yeux. C'est tellement douloureux de le regarder alors qu'il me rappelle mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs de toi.

* * *

_Un homme regarde la vielle lettre avec émotion. Il était revenu ranger les dernières affaires qui avaient appartenu à sa mère. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une lettre, datant d'un peu plus de quarante ans, jamais envoyée. En la lisant, il redécouvrait sa mère qui l'avait pourtant déjà surpris lorsque son cousin était parti. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, l'envoyer? La lire lors de l'enterrement cet après-midi devant lui? Non, il valait mieux, il valait mieux juste la lui donner. Le laisser découvrir tout le pourquoi du comment de la fausse haine de cette femme à son égard. Il la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche et continua de ranger la vie de Pétunia Evans Dursley dans des cartons tous trop petits pour contenir réellement toute la personnalité de cette femme._


	2. Lys

**Note de l'auteur: Après le premier, ma main a écrite toute seule un deuxième chapitre qui est un peu comme une réponse.**

Chère Pétunia,

Je t'écris une lettre que je ne t'enverrais sûrement jamais. James et moi, on s'est mariés il y a quelques jours. Et tu n'étais pas là. Maman a pleuré, des larmes de joie disait-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle sait que tu aurais dû être à mes côtés et moi aux tiens lorsqu'il y a un an et demi, un magnifique jour de Mai, tu as épousée Vernon. Nous nous l'étions promis pourtant, lorsque j'avais huit ans et toi dix. Mais on a changées, la magie nous a séparés. J'ai réfléchie à tout ce que tu avais fait ou dit. Et j'ai compris Tunie. Tu voulais mon bonheur, tu voulais que je puisses partir sans me retourner. Ta jalousie, tu l'avais refoulé depuis longtemps. Si tu savais comme à ce moment précis je te suis redevable de m'avoir poussé vers ce monde qui est aujourd'hui le mien. Je serais bientôt maman et je sais que toi aussi. J'aimerais tant qu'on se revoient, comme avant. Mais comme je l'ai écrit au début de cette lettre, je ne l'enverrais jamais. Car je sais que tu as ta fierté. Tu ne confirmeras jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu te tiens à ton rôle pour que jamais je ne fasses marche arrière. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui, je serais incapable de faire marche arrière. J'aimerais tellement que tu abandonnes ce rôle que tu as pris pour moi et que tu vives pleinement ta vie. J'aimerais tellement te serrer contre moi pour te dire merci.

Je t'aime Tunie.

Lily.

* * *

_Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons retrouvé la lettre ci-jointe lors de la rénovation de votre manoir à Godric Hollow._

_Avec mes sentiments distingués._

_Mr X_

_

* * *

_

_ Harry,_

_J'ai trouvée une lettre de ma mère dans ses affaires. Après l'enterrement je te l'a donnerais si tu viens. Je crois que ces quelques mots peuvent changer notre vision du monde qui nous entourent.  
_

_Dudley  
_


End file.
